


Humans are.... well....Something. (DCU)

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Horror stories about spacecops, IN SPACE!, Mob Bosses, Outer Space, POV Outsider, Rumors, space cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: mobs meet up in a bar far from Earth and they share stories and theories about the spacecops.In which most people have theories about who the scariest ringbearer is, but they all realize they are all very, very wrong + the person who was bearing that one nickname is not who they expected.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

'Who do you think who that ringbearer nicknamed Parallax' precious is?' Ryilk asked and the whole bar fell silent.

'Obliviously that pink guy from that planet that got destroyed' someone answered with an tired grunt. 'He was the one who drove that human glowstick crazy with the help of that space entity'.

Then someone barked a laugh, an incredulous laugh and everyone looked at the guy in the corner of the bar.

'No, I heard that the other guy is far from being the precious of that fucking bug thing' the person said and shot a wicked, crazed grin at the crowd. 'I actually heard that a Green Lantern is Parallax' fav, but I don't know if it's true'.

A silence fell in the bar and the man of a humanoid species, smirked from the darkness of his hood. Then he put his glass down on the bar and slowly turned towards the crowd.

'I heard that Parallax prefers a green one above the all mighty leader of the yellows' he said, slowly and with a crooked grin that sent shivers down the spines of several people.

Well, that's not exactly comforting... Buzzo the Bulk thought and swallowed when he made eye contact with the man.

'Demons go on the run when a good man goes to war, saying from an guy I met somewhere' he continued with a soft and low voice.

'Who do you think?' Buzzo asked and the man inclined his head with a low chuckle.

'The person who people least expect' the man replied simply. 'So I say either that weird kid or that guy who is better known as a pirate'.

Buzzo shook his head slowly with a smirk.

Either that weird artist alley boy or the pilot?

Yeah, he doesn't believe that.

'I say their leader' Buzzo said and stared at the man who crossed his legs with a snort that almost sounded like a laugh.

'The man is their master strategist, their leader and is also a sniper' he explained to the guy who took a slow sip from his drink.

'That's what I was thinking, but I was wrong' Kili-ai said while she was cleaning her weapons. 'The pretty one is also pretty scary, according to Prowl'.

Buzzo barked out a laugh, while taking place at the same table and the Iratsian bared her sharp teeth in a snarl at the mob boss.

'Stupid girl, that pretty boy, that pilot is a puppy in comparison with their usual big guns' Buzzo purred. 'He wouldn't have it in him to scare someone'.

Then everyone seemed to freeze and Buzzo felt a shiver running down his spine, when he heard a crackle from right behind his back.

Then he heard the cold laugh and slowly turned one of his heads.

'Stupid, stupid mobsters.... I honestly expected better from you' the man at the bar purred and his eyes flashed bright green when he walked towards, actually he prowled towards Buzzo with a smirk. 'Seen what happened'.

'And this is where you lay down your weapons and stick your appendages you use as arms in the air, ladies, gentlemen and others' he told the crowd with a unsettling smile, especially unsettling in combination with the glowing eyes and ring.

Surprisingly, every single being obeyed and raised their hands.

'Good'.

A silence fell when the lantern locked every single door with a simple flick of his wrist and he forced the mobster to make eye contact.

'I would like to know where you are hiding that little slave factory, "Bulk" he spoke, softly but Buzzo heard the barely surpressed anger and fury in the voice of the human.

'If you value your two other heads, Buzz' the human added, sounding fake playful. 'Those things don't grow back, you know?'.


	2. humans Are Scary

# Humans are weird - running scared.

La Yutuna stared at the human at the other side of the Force field and concluded that the human was weird and maybe a bit scary.

Yes, he knew how powerful those Kryptonians are... But they will lose their powers if in vicinity of green krytonite or a red sun and the supers wouldn't hurt a fly.

And La frowned, how in the world is this human one of the most powerful humans? How did they survive their own planet and how did they thrive after all those disasters?

La swallowed and forced himself to look the human in the eyes, he may have the weapon and power source of the human... But he was still scared of the human. 'How?' La asked, desperately trying to keep his voice from quivering.

'Persistence and ingenuity, La Yutuna' the human answered, still smiling, then letting out a soft chuckle and raising an eyebrow.

'What's wrong? Running scared?' he asked with something that could only be identified as a purr and he maintained eye contact with his captor. 'And I thought that humans weren't scary, hmm?'.

'I am not scared!' La eeped and the human bared his teeth in a smirk, while La raised his blaster menacingly. 'I can kill you, you can't defend yourself against me!'.

La had heard a big deal about this one and yet, he still appeared to be unprepared against humanity..

'I have been there before' the human sighed, before gracefully raising from the chair and pacing towards the force field.

Then La realized that it doesn't matter that a human was his prisoner. Humans are just as terrifying as their planet and this one a little bit more than others.


End file.
